


Stranger with my face

by alyxkapro



Series: I must have you [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyxkapro/pseuds/alyxkapro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanitas is a simple bartender working to earn a meager living when a cute little brunette enters the bar. Sad and alone shying away from every girl who shot him a glance and hit on him the boy sits right in front of him. After getting wasted the boy can't  possibly be left on his own,  Vanitas starts falling for the emotional and child like persona of the boy. He learns his name (Sora) and takes him home to keep him safe for the night. When a more kitten like side comes out of Sora will the dark Vanitas take advantage or be a good little boy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger with my face

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fan fiction ever hope you all enjoy. if u like it i am taking requests.
> 
> was moved from my account on www.fanfiction.net, i was known as XxVanoraxX

So dull, he thought to himself, watching every girl in the bar seduce the guys, and either end up rejected or in the middle of a drunken make-out session. Grabbing a strand of his spiky black hair, glancing at the mirror above to see his amber eyes dulled in that frosted colour once more, Vanitas was ready to call it quits. For years he had been working at this run down club and every day the same events occurred and the same people would vie for his affection.  
"So Vanitas, see any candy that you like?" his friend Axel inquired as he served a customer while slowly feeling down the drunken girl's shirt.  
Vanitas replied with a non-committal grunt rolling his eyes at Axel's lack of subtly. As if on cue, the life inside the bar screeched to a halt. The music now only a faint noise in the air, as the female patrons all watched as a little brunette entered the bar. At 5 foot six inches with a slender build, the ladies were almost drooling over him. Trying to see the boy's face was impossible for Vanitas, for as fast as the silence came so did the drunken women mob that ambushed the boy. The screams and wails of the girls was aggravating and the boy ended up on the floor crawling on his knees as the girls fought one another over who was going to have the prize of the night.  
"A pina-colada, please,” the boy panted furiously, tussling his hair back into place.  
Hearing the boy's childlike voice Vanitas had a sinking suspicion that the newcomer was definitely underage, asking for an I.D. Just to be safe. Rummaging into his pocket the boy pulled out an obvious fake I.D. , easy enough for Vanitas to pinpoint having a fake card himself. Letting out a small chuckle Vanitas handed the boy his beverage and finally got to see his face. Besides the bright crystal blue eyes and light brown hair, the boy was an exact clone of Vanitas, and he couldn't help but smile and let out a small laugh.  
"What's so funny?" The boy asked, his face burning a deep red  
"Haven't you noticed something?" He replied, gesturing to his face.  
It took awhile for the boy to comprehend what Vanitas was trying to tell him, but after a good couple of minutes it clicked, resulting in the two to spontaneously start laughing. As the laughter died down, the two started shooting questions at one another. Vanitas had found exactly the type of entertainment he was looking for. Every so often the two would chug a drink, laughing and learning more about one another. Surprisingly the two had a lot in common but had yet to share names.  
"So... could I have a name?" Vanitas inquired, for he hated beating around the bush. Everything for Vanitas needed to be direct nothing from his lips would be the long way to something he wanted to know.  
"S-Sora," the boy giggled in a cute, kitten-like manner that screamed drunk out of his mind.  
"Nice to meet you Sora, my name is Vanitas," he said with a smirk. The wonders of being a bartender is the fact that you build up an immunity to the drinks, or at least that's how it worked for Vanitas. No matter how much he drank he never felt the slightest bit tipsy. Sora on the other hand was looking like he was about to collapse.  
At this point most of the bar had cleared out allowing Vanitas to truly appreciate the cute little quirks of the boy while at the same time obtaining more information about his new pet. Vanitas, after pestering the drunk boy, learned that he was only 18 years old just like himself and was having a tough time at school because he could not emotionally connect with anyone on a dating level. So Sora had as he said 'decided' to keep himself out of events and gatherings to avoid the dating topic. It wasn't that Sora didn't want to date he just couldn't find someone he truly cared for – much like Vanitas.

"Hey Van?" Axel whispered in his ear as Sora giggled and chugged another drink.  
"What do you want, Axel?" Vanitas asked, slightly annoyed that Axel was bugging him while he was conducting business.  
All Axel could do was laugh and nudge Vanitas with an elbow to the ribs. Axel knew all too well that Vanitas was the pure definition of a man-whore and had seen him fuck and dump every girl and guy that walked into the bar. For Vanitas it didn't matter who you were as long as you were fuckable and easy to dispose of then he would be glad to show you a good time.  
"Asshole," Vanitas mumbled under his breath as Axel kept making motions with his hands and tongue.  
At this point the bar had closed and all but Axel, Sora, and Vanitas remained inside.  
"So Sora where do you live?" Vanitas asked, looking from the zoned out boy to Axel who was holding him up. By this point Sora was acting like a little cat mewling and nuzzling against everything he could. This for some reason struck a nerve when van noticed that Axel was attaining Sora's full attention. Axel, deciding to be a prick, held the boy closer and kissed his head.  
"he's coming home with me Van".  
At that point, Sora somewhat came around whining, "No, no I can't, I can't, I have school in the morning," shoving himself away from Axel so fast that he stumbled to the floor, passing out on the pavement.  
Another laugh, followed by a shrug of Axel's shoulders, "Sorry Van, guess I'm out. He's too much work for me to carry home so you win...have fun.  
Before, Vanitas could even utter a profanity Axel had vanished through a dark gate.  
He let out a deep sigh, watching the sleeping boy. 'Can't leave him out here like this', he thought to himself as he picked up the slender framed Sora and carried him to his apartment. As he steadied himself, increasing his pace, he found himself blushing for the first time.  
After a taxing walk they finally arrived at their destination and Van quickly proceeded towards the bed, gently placing down the spiky brunette, heading for a shower. Minutes passed as Van scrubbed himself clean when he could hear a cat like meow coming from the door followed by a light scratching. However Vanitas did not own a cat, or rather he didn't own any pets because he does not feel the need to care for anything but himself.  
Curious at what was producing the mewling Van emerged from the shower, threw a towel around his waist as he opened the door to find Sora on his bed half-clothed acting like a kitten. All he could do was laugh; the drunk boy had now hit the limit of annoyance in his eyes. Before Van could even react Sora was holding onto Van's arm and dragging him closer to the bed.  
"Let me go!" Van yelled, shoving Sora onto the floor, holding his arms in a death grip.  
Now van was really aggravated, not at the fact that Sora was coming onto him, in all fairness Van was going to have his way with Sora one way or the other, but it always worked that Van made the first move, no one else. The job of his victim for the night, was to shut up and do as he said, then leave promptly and never come back. Yet this boy kept insisting on attending to his member.  
"Van..." Sora moaned drunkenly, as he passed out on the floor beneath Vanitas who was still on top of him barely covered by the towel.  
"No fucking way you little bitch..." He growled, shaking the boy in an attempt to wake him. He wanted the boy to be awake when he demonstrated his skills, not have a kid make the first move then faint from a drunken spell. So Vanitas looked around, with no rope in sight, he removed the towel from his waist, ripping it into smaller strips then tightened it around Sora's wrists turning the towel into a tight pair of handcuffs. Lifting him then tying Sora down to the bed, Van then proceeded to remove Sora's pants.  
It took a moment for Vanitas to figure out how in the hell the boy's pants came loose but once he got them free he was too impatient to slide off Sora's boxers, so he ended up tearing his boxers right off using his keyblade. Now Vanitas was getting excited, the boy's warm body tied up under his with no clothes between them. All Vanitas had to do was wake him up...so Vanitas decided to go the devious route.  
Van lowered down to Sora's member, twisting his tongue around the tip and slowly proceeding to suck until Sora began to throb. "Mmm..." He moaned, eyes starting to flutter open.  
"Where...Am I?..." He moaned under his breath until Vanitas nibbled on the tip making Sora jolt up.  
Seeing where Van was on his body he attempted to break free, however the towel cuffs held firm, keeping the poor boy trapped. Enjoying his prey squirming, Van slowly sucked on Sora's member until his lips reached its tip.  
"Good evening,” Van laughed, licking his tip.  
"Van, w-what are you doing!" Sora cried, squirming as hard as he could.  
"You started this, Sora-"  
"What the- no I didn't...wait a min- FUCK!" Sora blushed, coming to the realization of segments of earlier that night.  
"Sora, here is how it's going to work: I'm the seme, you're the uke. You obey, and I will do most of the work, alright?"  
"W-w-wait, p-plea-AHHHHHH!" Sora was cut short as Van sucked hard on Sora's member until it began throbbing rapidly.  
With the intended result occurring, Van released Sora's throbbing member, latching his hand tightly around as he stroked it slowly, licking up Sora's chest to suck on his nipples.  
Truthfully, Sora was scared but at the same time he loved how it felt, almost passing out from the sheer pleasure. "Van-Van-please I-I'm gonna cum soon...please," he whined desperately, holding in his moans as his dark haired clone worked all around his body.  
Sora could feel Vanitas's member throbbing.  
"M-master," Sora panted, sucking in air as Van worked faster and harder.  
"Yes?" Van gasped, stopping for the moment to let Sora speak.  
"Can... I can... I work on you?" Sora hesitated wanting to return the favour, however, he was also nervous asking his aggressive master for permission.  
Van was shocked none of his other toys ask for anything, however none of his past victims were this cute or made him get any sort of erection that satisfied him. Looking at the boy's slender frame he then transferred his gaze over to the boy's half-closed eyes, face and hair soaked in sweat, his skin glistening in the dim light.  
"Alright..." Van grunted, ruffling the brunettes hair.  
So Van released Sora from his restraints, blood smeared the towel as well as Sora's wrists, thanks to his bindings. Sora winced as his master licked off the blood . "You taste amazing, uke" Van smiled, the first true smile he had ever experienced. He couldn't believe it but somehow this boy had wormed his way into his cold and uncaring heart.  
Sora looked at Van as his smile erupted but, just as quickly a grin broke out on his face. Who knew that after being alone and bored for so long, since Riku started dating Axel, and Sora had to frequent the usual places alone, that Sora could find someone while completely smashed? Then awaking to the beginning of sex with binds, as if fate would have it Sora being in his favorite position ...the bottom-or as Vanitas put it- uke.  
The two moved into a 69.  
In and out.  
Up and down.  
The two continued on for a good while before both were having trouble holding it in.  
"Master...I'm gonna cum soon."  
“Same."  
"Do you want to finish-"  
"Yes..."  
With that, Vanitas and Sora both stopped and Van finally uttered the words to begin the end. "Suck and open your legs," he ordered devilishly as he spun around and placed his fingers in Sora's mouth. He obeyed, sucking until his fingers were soaked with saliva.  
After his fingers were sufficiently lubricated he placed them at Sora's hole. Pressing them in without so much as a warning for his partner. Sora gasped as Van increased his speed until he felt that Sora had opened wide enough, quickly ramming his member into Sora.  
Sora gasped, panting for air and mewling in both pain as well as delight. The two were on the brink of releasing their juices, moaning and gasping one another's names as Van went as deep as possible until finally they couldn't hold it in any longer and the two came simultaneously. Vanitas inside Sora, Sora all over himself.  
Both boys collapsed, their bodies completely drained from the workout.  
"Van...I love you," Sora whispered as his eyes shut, falling into a deep blissful slumber.  
At that Van could only smile, bringing the boy into his chest, wrapping them both under the warmth of the blankets. Kissing the brunette on the head the ashen haired boy closed his eyes, muttering under his breath, "I love you too Sora".


End file.
